The Broken Soul
by The Social Out Cast
Summary: When Danny's Family, Friends, and Teacher dies in the Nasty burger Explosion. He goes to Jump city. He meets the Teen titans and befriends a girl named Rachel Jones. will Danny become a hero again. And will the Teen Titans be able to see what a real hero is?
1. prologue

**hey people. This story is from my other Account. But I rewrote it. So hopefully it won't be Cheesey.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Danny phantom or Teen titans.**

sirens Screamed a few minutes after the nasty burger took young Daniel Fenton's Family teacher and friends. And laying a couple yards from the ruins of the nasty burger was Daniel himself staring up at the sky begging for full death tears dripping from his eyes. a few shouts of firemen and two doctors rushed over and put Danny on a Stretcher

"minor Burns... lost a lot of blood...Broken arm... Hurry." was all Danny heard before he blacked out.

Danny groaned as he opened his eyes and the light flooded in. he blinked a few times. And saw a nurse walk in and Then she jumped And ran out the door. yelling for a doctor to come because he was awake. the doctor smiled as he walked in.

"Hello Daniel." he said "I'm Doctor sweet."

"my family?" Danny asked interrupting the man.

"Daniel I'm so sorry." Doctor Sweet said putting his large hand on Danny's shoulder. "there was Nothing we could do." Danny looked down at his hands.

"my friends?" he asked. Doctor Sweet shook his head.

"Mr Lancer?" Danny asked.

"No I'm sorry." the Doctor said sadly. "but your new guardian is coming. Vlad Masters." he said.

"I can't stay with him." Danny said.

Doctor sweet got a confused look. "Why?"

"I just can't."

Danny stared at the wall as the doctor sighed and got up and left.

a few weeks later Danny was looking out the window when Vlad came in.

"Hello Daniel." He said Gravely.

"go away vlad." Danny said "your the last person I want to see right now." he muttered.

vlad Sighed. "daniel I know. And I know why you don't want to see me." he said.

"Why are you here." Danny asked not looking away from the Window.

"I'm here to give you options." Vlad said.

"what are they?" Danny asked.

"I have three." Vlad said. "You live with Me. And You will go to I won't bother you."

"Next."

"You stay here in Amity and go to school." Vlad said.

"next."

"You go live in Jump City and You go to school and I won't bother you."

"I'll take Jump." Danny said. Vlad nodded and left. Danny sighed and pressed his head against the glass of the window. "I just hope it's far enough away." he muttered to himself.

two weeks after that Danny was let out of the hospital. And was Packing to head to jump City. he shut down the ghost portal and took the plans for it. And took some of their ghost weapons. the Fenton Bazooka, The Fenton thermos, and a couple of other ones. he put them in a bag and put it in the living room. when he was ready to leave he looked around at the house and then grabbed Jazz's favorite walked out side with his stuff. Vlad had a limo drive him to the airport. he gets into the Airplane and looks out to see the Small town of Amity Park slowly reading into the distance. And one thing he didn't know was that he wouldn't see it for three years.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Danny phantom or Teen titans. if I did I won't be a sucky writer.**

Three Years Later

Danny's Pov

it was night but danny could see clearly by the Blue Flames. Dan Phantom stood a couple Yards away. Danny was breathing heavy. Danny glanced at his Family... his friends... his teacher. And back at Dan.

"Daniel you will always become me!" Dan Said walking towards Danny. "there is no Escape." he grabbed the back of Danny's Shirt and held him up to watch his Family and Friends Burn.

"NOOOO!" He screamed bolting up. Danny stared at the sheets in his hands. he gripped the sheets until his Knuckles turned white. he sighed and calmed down and looked at the time. 6:00 time to get up. Danny sighed and threw the sheets aside and got up and put on jeans, a T shirt, shoes and a hoodie and grabbed a silver package with pop tarts in it. he walked down to the street. then he grabbed his bike and rode it down the Street to where his friend Rachel Jones lived.

he stopped the bike and waited. then the door opened to let Danny see a redhead jump out with her bike and pack back.

"I'm Leaving Mom!" She shouted into the house. And came down to the Street. "hey Danny." She said smiling.

"hey Rachel." he said. "ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "race ya?" She asked grinning. Danny Grinned back.

"of Course!" he said.

Rachel got on her bike and put her helmet on. "come on then!" She said taking off.

Danny laughed And raced after her.

they tied and breathless when they got to the high school.

"I won that!" Rachel said tying her bike up.

"nuh nu." Danny Argued.

"fine we can have a rematch later!" She said walking into school.

Danny laughed and followed. he grinned even more as he as usual was taller then Rachel by a Good two feet. when the Bell rang he said good bye to Rachel and walked towards his class.

he probably would have liked to Known that the history test wouldn't be the most Stressfull Thing today.

Danny rode along side Rachel as they headed towards the Pizza Parlor. they both worked there. they tied the bikes to the Rack out side and walked in side.

"hey Danny, Hey Rachel." their Boss Mrs Rosa said. "Rachel I need you to Work two spaces today. And Danny same with you." She said handing them aprons, note pads, and pencils. Rachel nodded. Danny put his smile on and then cringed as he saw who walked in and Sat in his space. he groaned and Grabbed Five Menus and walked over.

"hi I'm Danny and I'll be your Server today. here are your menus and when your ready..." Danny started.

"we already know what we want!" Beast boy declared.

Danny grabbed his note book.

"what?" he asked getting ready to Write.

"A Vegetarian..." Beast boy started.

"A Meat Lovers!" Cyborg interrupted. Danny Stared. Robin Face palmed.

"I'm Sorry Danny..." he said.

"um then what do you want to drink?" Danny asked.

"Pepsi!" Beast boy said.

"coke!" Cyborg said.

"Mustard!" Star fire said happily. Danny frowned.

"tea." Raven said.

"Dr pepper.." Robin said. then Star fire stood up.

"Danny would you like to be our Friend?!" She asked

Danny shrugged. "sure." he said then was squished by a hug that Rivaled his father's

"star fire his lips are turning blue." Robin Said with out looking up. Star fire quickly released Danny.

"Sorry Friend Danny!" She said. Rachel walked over.

"Danny do you have a Order?" She asked.

"hello I'm star fire, What is your Name and would you like to be my friend?" She asked getting up into Rachel's face.

"Rachel and sure." She said and was given the same bone crushing hug. She gasped.

"she's turning blue." Robin said looking up. Star fire dropped Rachel.

"Titans Trouble!" Robin said and they rushed out side.

"Rachel are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah..." She said. the something shook the ground. "what was that?!" She asked. Danny looked out the Window.

"three Bad Guys are totally Creaming The Titans." he informed Rachel. She Looked though the window as Robin fell though the street.

"I hope he is okay.." Rachel said.

"Well the Fight is finished we can go check." Danny said. Rachel nodded. although she didn't know about his Ghostly half she knew that Danny hallways had a side of him that wants to help

"Okay then Come on!" She said dragging him out of the Pizza Parlor. She went to the edge of the hole.

"I'll go down alone it could be dangerous." Danny said. Rachel sighed

"fine..." She said crossing her arms. Danny smiled And climbed into the Hole.

Danny Looked around after turning into phantom though the rubble. he saw Robin's Torso and head. Danny lightly grabbed Robin's arms. And phased him out of the rubble. he looked at Him to see if He had any Wounds. surprisingly he had none. Danny smirked and dragged Robin out of the water to where he would be safe. he was about to Leave when He heard Robin Groan. Danny bit his lip and phased out of the Sewer. he turned back into Fenton and walked back to Rachel. She saw him.

"Danny I got to go home my mom needs me for something." She said putting her phone away.

"Okay well I'm going to find a phone or something." Danny said pointing. "And Robin is fine." Rachel nodded. And went over to her bike and rode away.

Danny stared after her and went back into the Alley. And turned back into phantom, Turned invisible and Flew Towards Titan 's tower.

titans Tower 3:30

Danny's Pov

Danny Phased into Titans' tower invisibly. he saw the Bratt throwing cds and the Big guy eating fuzzy Blue food from the Titans' fridge. the Witch walked in with Raven's Cloak.

"Why is everything in her Room blue?" the Witch asked. Danny tuned them out and focused on his new power. Telekinesis. he pointed at the cds and the blue food. And closed his eyes. the CDs and fuzzy food went flying every where. there were girly Screams, Loud booming grunts, and Squeaky Curses. Danny would have laughed if he didn't have to concentrate. he opened his eyes to see Cyborg's arm crawling over to the computer and it started typing. Danny closed his eyes and kept the distraction going. And then the Teen titans burst in and kicked some butts. So Danny stopped and flew out of the Tower and teleported back to his apartment. And nearly collapsed from exhaustion. he laid down on his bed and let the silver rings slip over him. And fell into a deep sleep.

**Well First chapter. what do you think of it? if you decide to flame. please do not be harsh. I do not like it when people are harsh. sure it's good if used lightly. but please if you hate it don't say like. "You should go commit suicide because you suck" I got that once. if you have a complaint just say it nicely. So R&R.**


End file.
